


I Want You

by tinymacaroni



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, and of course there's lots of chirping, and so in love, but with many feelings, emotional smut, jack and bitty are both so insecure, literally wrote this at three in the morning lmao, the chirping never stops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni
Summary: Jack and Bitty are horny and deeply, deeply insecure. But it's okay, because they have each other.





	I Want You

"Nnh... Bittle..." Jack hissed between clenched teeth, trying to keep from waking anyone up in fear that even his multi-million dollar paycheck wouldn't be able to cover the fines. "You really, ah-- you really don't have to do this."

"Jack, honey, please." Bitty looked up from where he was poised between Jack's legs, hand still wrapped around the base of his boyfriend's cock. "I _want_ to. I want this, I want you." He looked away nervously, doubt and insecurity creeping their way into his chest. "If you want me, that is..."

"Bitty. Bits. Come on." Jack ran his hand through Bitty's hair, then down his jaw, tilting his chin up to look at him again. "I want you, I need you. I love you, and I want you more than I've wanted anything in a long time." He smiled a little, a blush creeping over his cheeks as his cock jerked slightly in Bitty's hand.

"Well, that seems apparent enough." A mischievous spark had replaced the worry in Bitty's eyes, and he dipped his head down, running the flat of his tongue up the full length of Jack's cock, drawing out a sharp gasp as his boyfriend's hand tightened in his hair. He took the head into his mouth, sucking softly and teasing with his tongue until Jack was squirming beneath him, panting and biting back groans.

"Bits...please..." he choked out, arching his back as Bitty responded to his plea, completely lost in the feeling of Bitty's hot, wet mouth around his cock, tensing and grabbing at the sheets. "Wait, Bits, _merde, j'suis_ \--" All coherent thought vanished as Bitty took him deep into the back of his throat and he fell apart, his hand scrabbling desperately through soft blond locks as he filled Bitty's mouth, collapsing back into the bed as Bitty swallowed easily and shifted up to lay beside him. He turned his head to match a dazed smile to the self-satisfied grin on Bitty's face. "Wow."

"You flatter me," Bittle said with a blush.

"That was incredible, Bits, If a little unexpected." Jack pulled Bitty closer, holding him with one arm.

"Well, my old team captain always did tell me I needed more protein..."

"That was terrible, Bits. Get out."

"This is my room, Jack Laurent Zimmermann. If you don't appreciate my humor, you can leave, but I am staying right here." Bitty rested his head in the crook of Jack's shoulder, draping an arm over his bare chest. "Though really, I'd be quite sad if you left." He traced lazy spirals over Jack's skin with his fingertips, memorizing every plane and curve he found, storing them away for later when Jack really would have to leave.

Jack rolled onto his side and pulled Bitty into a tight hug, completely ignoring the way his pants hung uncomfortably halfway down his hips as he moved, and kissed the top of his head, murmuring softly. "I won't leave, Bits. I promise. I'll have to go back to Providence, and I'll have to go on roadies and back home and all of that, but part of me will always be here, with you. I love you, Eric Richard Bittle."

Bitty buried his head in Jack's shoulder, almost surprised that Jack even remembered his first name. "Thank you," he whispered, tears forcing their way from his eyes. "I love you too, I love you so much." He choked out a quiet sob, and Jack just held him, rubbing his back slowly with one hand, the other wrapped around his waist.

"It's alright Bits, I've got you. You're alright." Jack knew just how he felt -- he was still always shocked that Bitty wanted him, liked him, even loved him. Every day he had to push aside thoughts that crept into the back of his mind, insisting that he was unloveable and unwanted, that everyone was lying just to be close to the great Jack Zimmermann. But it was easier now, to ignore those thoughts. It had been easier ever since he came to Samwell, ever since he joined the team that became his second family and his first real home. But Bitty made it even easier than that, it was like his mere presence quieted the fear and anxiety that tugged at the edges of Jack's mind.

"Oh, dangit, look at me. Ruining the mood." Bitty had calmed down a bit, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he looked up at Jack.

"You haven't ruined anything, Bittle. Not a single thing." Jack bent his head down to kiss him softly, and before long they fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms. For the first time in months, Jack didn't have a single nightmare.


End file.
